


Helena

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Asexual, F/F, GL, LGBTIQ+, Love, No Sex, Romance, Roommates, Social Anxiety, Transgender, multiple jobs, naked, transgender girl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Después de tres años, Eva se ha quedado sin compañera de piso y rápidamente busca a quién esté dispuesta a ello a pesar de su ansiedad social. Después de varios meses de espera, Helena, una chica transgénero, entrará en la vida de Eva como un huracán lleno de energía y peculiaridades.
Relationships: Helena/Eva





	1. Choque de energía

—¡Eva, me voy a vivir con mi novio!

Y así, mi mejor amiga Raquel daba un paso más en su relación y dejaba de compartir el piso de estudiantes conmigo.

No puedo decir que nuestra cena de celebración fuera del todo sincera por mi parte. Además de tener que buscarme a otra compañera de piso y tener que lidiar con mi ansiedad social (una vez más), perdía su presencia reconfortante y la posibilidad de hablar con ella siempre que estuviera en casa sin tener que esperar sus lentas respuestas en Whatsapp (porque siempre se dejaba el móvil en cualquier parte y prestaba extrema atención a su chico). Y era mi mejor amiga, en resumen. Se lo contaba todo.

Vale, quizás hice un poco una montaña de ello, pero habíamos vivido juntas durante tres años. Es mucho tiempo.

Poco después de su mudanza, aprovechando el verano, empecé a poner anuncios en las redes de un piso de estudiantes en una posición privilegiada en la ciudad universitaria. Cerca de todo y relativamente barato. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que nadie respondió a mis posts durante las tres primeras semanas.

Quizás era porque pedía una pequeña entrevista para saber a qué me enfrentaba. Me recordé a mí misma a Sheldon Cooper de Big Bang Theory, solo que no era tan exigente. Si tenía que compartir piso con alguien, tenía que ser con una persona con la que me sintiera cómoda.

La primera persona con la que me entrevisté resultó ser un tío que se pensaba que quería salir con él. Me dio tal apuro que en cuanto hizo su primera insinuación sexual me levanté, tomé todas mis cosas y salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lado opuesto. No hacía falta ser una ansiosa social para reaccionar así.

Al cabo de otra semana y media, una chica llamada Helena respondió a uno de mis posts en Facebook. Después de mi primer susto, tenía un miedo enorme de la entrevista. Me hice tantas películas sobre lo horrible que sería esa chica conmigo si dejaba que viviera en el mismo piso que dormí solo tres horas esa noche y tomé el móvil una decena de veces, dispuesta a cancelarlo todo. Pero fui incapaz de hacerlo, tenía aquella sensación de no quedar como una cobarde. Mis intensos miedos solían pelearse constantemente con el sentimiento de ser decente y no decepcionar a quien quisiera verme.

Quedamos en la cafetería menos poblada de la universidad fuera de hora punta (pues empezaba ser época de matriculaciones y empezaba a haber gente en el campus). Le dije a Helena que iría vestida con un vestido azul oscuro con un estampado lleno de círculos, estrellas y señales relacionadas con la astrología. Era bastante llamativo para lo que estaba acostumbrada a llevar, pero necesitaba vestirme con algo que realmente me gustara para sentirme con confianza.

No esperé sentada en la cafetería ni cinco minutos cuando una chica de pelo rubio liso hasta los hombros y un rostro fino y delgado, un top blanco y unos tejanos ajustados y agujereados se sentó delante de mí como si quisiera romper el suelo con su trasero. Dejó un vaso de leche con una pajita entre las dos.

—Eva, ¿verdad? —Su voz de tono medio algo rasposa me sorprendió. Pensé que sería mucho más suave.

—¿Helena?

—¡La misma! Me encanta el vestido. ¿Te gusta la astrología?

Lo dijo todo con tanta rapidez que me costó un par de segundos responder.

—No, sólo me gustó el vestido.

—Ya veo. A mí me da un poco igual, pero es bastante divertido ver a los fanáticos volverse locos buscando respuestas en algo así. Hasta un dios me parece algo más sensato que el zodíaco.

En seguida me di cuenta de algo: Helena era extrovertida. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a hablar mucho y a gastar energía y aquello me intimidaba un poco, yo que necesitaba tanto espacio y claridad para ser eficiente con otras personas.

Pero consideré que aquello no tenía por qué afectar directamente a nuestra convivencia, así que seguí adelante. Bueno, quise seguir adelante, porque Helena siguió hablando:

—Dejemos las cosas claras, me imagino el primer miedo de alguien que comparte piso.

Oh, dioses, me recriminé lo tan evidente que había sido y empecé a dudar.

—¿A-ah sí?

—¡Claro! ¡El dinero! —Conseguí reprimir soberano suspiro de alivio—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, mis padres han trabajado activamente para que me vaya de casa y me van a pagar los gastos que me toquen.

Como persona que no habla tanto y tiene que observar mucho a su entorno para considerarlo seguro, me di cuenta de que su enérgico tono tuvo un deje irritado. Mi escasa vertiente justiciera tomó el control:

—¿Cómo podrían los padres de nadie querer echar a su hija?

Helena se quedó impresionada por un segundo. Su intensa mirada de color castaño claro hizo que deseara no haber abierto esa bocaza. Pero se recuperó.

—Es porque soy transgénero —dijo.

Fue mi momento de sorprenderme. Quizás estaba mal por pensarlo (no sabía cómo funcionaba todo aquello) pero pensé que jamás me habría dado cuenta de que lo era. Me encontré de repente muy ansiosa por intentar comprender y no meter la pata de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿no te aceptan? —pregunté débilmente.

—No —escupió—. Dicen que sí, pero desde que mi aspecto empezó a ser este, han intentado demasiado que me busque la vida fuera de casa. De hecho, tengo un trabajo además de estudiar. —Me quedé sin palabras que pronunciar, pero ella no había acabado—. Aunque supongo que podría ser mucho peor. Cuando vimos tu anuncio me dijeron que lo pagarían ellos. Ya me están ayudando con mis estudios. Hay muchas personas transgénero que simplemente son repudiadas y se quedan sin nada.

Mi estómago clamaba por justicia ante todo aquello, pero seguí muda, sudando un poco. Aquello tampoco era un impedimento para la convivencia, pero mi ansia por ser correcta y no asustar a nadie si decía algo inapropiado crecía rápidamente.

—Espero que no sea un problema —acabó diciendo Helena, viéndome en apuros.

—¡No, no, no! Es que es la primera vez que conozco a una persona transgénero —balbuceé con rapidez, intentando usar su mismo vocabulario: era garantía de corrección—. Y tengo miedo de decir algo mal y ofenderte.

De nuevo, Helena abrió bastante los ojos, y esta vez se echó a reír, relajada.

—¡Ay, no tienes que preocuparte por eso! Si acabamos compartiendo piso te explicaré todo lo que quieras.

—Vale, muy agradecida —dije, atreviéndome a sonreír al fin.

—¡Pasemos a lo importante! —siguió, apartando el tema con un manotazo como si fuera la rama de un árbol—. ¿Qué más quieres saber de mí?

—Oh, no lo sé… Quizás cuéntame mejor cosas que debería saber —dije, dudando un poco.

—Sí, casi que mejor —dijo tranquilamente—. No paso mucho tiempo en casa, suelo quedar con amigos. No soy muy fan de los interiores a no ser que tenga que ver con otra persona.

—Vale. Yo prefiero mantener el piso lejos de extraños.

—¡Perfecto, entonces! También te gustará saber que me compro mi comida. Tengo algunos problemillas alimenticios, así que controlo mucho lo que como. Bueno, en general soy muy independiente a la hora de sobrevivir.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto: estaba tremendamente delgada. Su ropa lo ocultaba bastante bien, pero con esa revelación me di cuenta. Otra cosa de la que era mejor no hablar.

—Vale —repetí—. Mejor, mi antigua compañera solía ser un poco caótica en cuestiones de hogar. ¿Algo más?

—No tengo mucha sensación de vergüenza, es posible que esto te incomode. Incomoda a muchos.

Efectivamente, mi cuerpo reaccionó a aquello.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Si estoy en casa me da igual el aspecto que tenga. Si hace calor, simplemente voy desnuda, si me da pereza. He causado algunos problemas con ello.

Por primera vez, Helena se mostró algo incómoda. Mi cabeza tardó unos segundos en atar cabos: transgénero y desnuda. A lo mejor aún conservaba algún aspecto de hombre. No quise comentar nada sobre ello, porque realmente no me importaba tanto.

—Bueno, si te da miedo que lo relacione con el sexo, puedes olvidarte —dije mecánicamente. Aquello había tenido que explicarlo tantas veces ya…—. No tengo el mínimo interés sexual en nadie. No siento atracción de ese tipo.

—¡Eres asexual! —exclamó. Yo tuve miedo que toda la cafetería clavase la vista en mí—. Vaya, eres la primera persona que conozco que lo es. Entonces sí que lo deja todo más fácil. De todas maneras te avisaré si se me ocurre ir a pelota picada por ahí.

Deseé en ese instante que no hablara tan alto ni dijera las cosas tan en bandeja, pero ya me estaba temiendo que aquello era lo habitual en la rubia. Nada que pudiera hacer. Era extrovertida y directa, después de todo.

—Creo que ya estoy. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué debo saber?

Podría haber imaginado que me preguntaría, pero empecé a mover las piernas y a juguetear con mis manos.

—Bueno… Me cuesta socializar y necesito mucho espacio. Mi casa es mi refugio contra ello. —Pensé que Helena terminaría la frase por mí, como tantas personas hacían cuando mi voz empezaba a temblar, pero ella solo esbozó una sonrisa—. Por eso prefiero la casa vacía. También… si no hablo mucho, es normal. Haré todo lo posible para no aburrirte.

La sonrisa de Helena se ensanchó y vi el toque de ternura que desprendía. Siempre era la misma sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, ¡que para hablar estoy yo! ¿Qué más?

—Mmm… No lo sé. Me verás casi siempre en casa si no estoy en clase. Salgo poco. Suelo hablar con amigos con videollamada cuando me obligan.

—Vale, no seré cotilla.

Por alguna razón, las dos asumimos que aquello ya estaba saldado. Esa era la sensación que tenía. La conversación siguió adelante con la misma ligereza. La energía de Helena me quitaba bastantes de mis nervios y ella guiaba el camino, lo que me ahorraba mis habituales silencios incómodos.

Dudaba que encontrara alguien más con quién pudiera relajarme después de conocernos.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir a clase —dije, satisfecha con la larga entrevista—. ¿Me das tu número de móvil? Lo prefiero a cualquier grupo.

Mi sutil manera de decir que Helena prácticamente tenía nuevo hogar ilusionó a la rubia y me lo dio de inmediato. Se levantó después de mí para seguir su camino, y menos mal que se abstuvo de abrazarme (la veía capaz), porque habría sido como una carta arrugada entre sus brazos.

* * *

Helena llegó una semana después con todas sus cosas. Una maleta grande y una mochila. Llevaba una ropa muy parecida.

Yo la había estado esperando con impaciencia, pues el tema de la puntualidad era algo que compartía con muchas personas introvertidas: siempre estamos preparados horas antes de que se produzca cualquier encuentro por puro nervio.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

—¡Ho-hola!

—Oh, no me digas.

—¿Qué?

—Confiesa, ¿cuánto rato has estado cerca del telefonillo para responder a mi llamada?

Mi rostro decidió ser un semáforo de color rojo. Helena sonrió de esa forma que dice que se está aguantando la risa.

—Media hora…

—Pues es todo un detalle —dijo, pasando por mi lado con sus cosas—. Me figuraré que es parte de tu personalidad. ¿Dónde duermo?

Era desconcertante la habilidad de esa chica para cambiar de tema rápidamente. Durante los últimos días, mientras preparábamos toda la mudanza, habíamos estado hablando bastante. No te daba tiempo a asentarte en un tema con ella, porque si una reacción le resultaba inesperada, podía interpretar que había hecho mal y simplemente pasaba a su siguiente pensamiento para ahorrarte un problema.

En otras palabras: empezó a resultarme fascinante. No es que no hubiera conocido personas así antes, pero siempre era impactante para mí la habilidad de una persona extrovertida de detectar depende de qué reacciones. Por desgracia, muchas de esas personas lo habían usado bien en mi contra o había resultado incómodo.

—Pues mira, la casa solo es este comedor-cocina —expliqué—. Luego hay ese corto pasillo, una habitación para mí, una para ti, y el baño.

—Pequeñito y acogedor —comentó—. Me gusta, no tengo mucho que ordenar. La sencillez me parece lo mejor. No podría vivir en un sitio que pareciera una ajetreada librería.

—No te gustaría estar en casa de mis padres, entonces —dije con una sonrisa.

Helena se acomodó, pasó una hora o dos ordenando mientras yo me dedicaba a descansar en mi propia habitación y, cuando salió, dijo:

—¡Voy a comprar! Ya sabes, dieta. ¿Te traigo algo?

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

—¡Hasta ahora!

Estuvo fuera como media hora. Cuando volvió, se metió en la cocina inmediatamente, puesto que ya era hora de comer:

—Ah, sí, me olvidé: será raro que coincidamos en comida, así que si no te importa tomaremos turnos para hacernos la comida.

—No pasa nada. Si dices que tienes una dieta estricta…

No lo negaré: cuando se puso a cocinar curioseé en la cocina. Ella se dio cuenta de que la observaba, me miró un segundo como si nada y volvió a lo suyo. Se hizo arroz hervido y algunas verduras. Me di cuenta luego que parecí un animal tímido curiosillo.

—¿Vegetariana?

—A la fuerza. La carne roja me sienta mal siempre. A veces como pollo, si mi cuerpo tiene un buen día.

Me dio algo de angustia oír eso.

—¿Trastorno alimenticio?

—Sí. Mi cuerpo es muy poco tolerante. Hepatitis, entre otras cosas.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

Helena me miró con esa maldita sonrisa tierna que todos ponían conmigo.

—Qué mona. No, a no ser que me estresen mucho en mi trabajo o estudiando. Entonces ni tendrás que preguntar. Se me notará.

Es decir, sí debía preocuparme. Por suerte, su habilidad para cambiar de tema me distrajo y dejó para la futura Eva el sufrir por una recién conocida.

Más o menos así discurrieron los primeros días. Hacía calor, ella trabajaba y el curso aún no había empezado, así que siempre que ella volvía de trabajar o de ver a alguno de sus amigos. Le hablé a Raquel de mi nueva compañera de piso a través de una de sus extensivas llamadas. Supuse que no le importaría a Helena que me explayara.

—Vaya, qué persona tan activa. Seguro que pasas mucho tiempo en tu cuarto, entonces —dijo, reconociendo una particularidad de los introvertidos: necesitamos tiempo extra para recuperarnos cuando estamos cerca de extrovertidos, nos hace gastar mucha energía—. Parece maja. Yo tampoco había conocido a ninguna persona transgénero.

—Es interesante. No hemos hablado mucho de eso, pero al parecer ha pasado algunos apuros con su familia.

—Y dices que también tiene problemas de alimentación.

—Sí. Yo si sufriera lo que ella no podría mantener tanta energía, la verdad.

Hablamos un rato más de la convivencia y del poco tiempo que pasábamos cuando ella estaba en casa, como que a veces el tema de la limpieza se le escapaba pero no tenía que decirle nada porque se daba cuenta. O que usaba la tele que había quedado allí de otros inquilinos y se dedicó a reconfigurarla a su gusto. O que solía echar un ojo a lo que cocinaba, ya que yo no era lo mejor en ese campo.

Al final, la pregunta que hacía ya un rato que planeaba entre Raquel y yo apareció:

—Oye, ya sé que me vas a echar los perros, pero… ¿no será que te gusta? Claramente te ha impresionado.

—Ya estamos —me quejé.

—¡Sé realista! Ya te ha ocurrido antes. Eres algo enamoradiza.

—Desde que estoy en la universidad sólo me ha ocurrido una vez. En dos años.

—Vale, es cierto, has madurado desde el instituto. Pero vamos…

Me agotaba aquello. El amor era ciertamente apasionante, pero eso significaba que muchas cosas cambiaban a mi alrededor con las que estaba perfectamente a gusto, como por ejemplo que Raquel quería saber cada detalle de mis avances, si es que los había.

—Sólo nos conocemos de hace unos días.

—Más que suficiente, Eva, y lo sabes. Analiza. Se te da bien.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio en la llamada, dije:

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me sucede con una mujer. Y suficiente tiene esta chica en su vida. Ya sabes lo que va a pasar, recuerda la última vez. Me ilusioné demasiado.

—¡Hace años de eso! Piensa en positivo. Y mucho mejor, es tu compañera de piso ya.

La llamada acabó poco después de eso. Me quedé como media hora tumbada en la cama pensando si realmente me gustaba o era sólo aquella impresión que da una persona tan distinta a ti. Podría haber sido eso si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que recordaba bien su sonrisa y me gustaba demasiado tenerla en mente.

—Otra vez no…

Hace unos años me enamoré de una chica, por primera vez. Nos hicimos muy cercanas. Ella era muy cariñosa, quizás demasiado para mi gusto, pero lo que sentía lo superaba y pensé que realmente era que le gustaba. Entonces, en mi primer esfuerzo monumental por declararme a alguien cara a cara, le dije todo lo que sentía y… todo acabó aquel día. Nunca más me volvió a hablar. Con los chicos era distinto, decían que sí o que no de forma mucho menos dramática (porque para el drama ya estaba yo), pero con ella… Me dolió demasiado. Había estado intentando evitar conocer chicas desde entonces.

Decidí sacármelo de mi cabeza y salí al comedor. Vi con horror que Helena estaba allí, mirando la tele, y me acerqué con todo el cuidado y silencio del mundo esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada de nada. ¡Pensaba que había salido a comprar! Pero precisamente algunas bolsas de la compra reposaban vacías en el mármol de la cocina.

Curiosa por saber si me había oído, estiré mi cuello de lado para intentar verla. Dioses, casi parecía que quería llamarle la atención. Pero ella estaba durmiendo. Se había quitado los tejanos y reposaba tumbada de lado con sólo una camiseta blanca y (supuse) su ropa interior.

Di los mismos pasos de gato para alejarme de allí y suspiré cuando consideré que era seguro hacerlo.


	2. Conversaciones

Las primeras semanas de clase fueron horribles. Apenas nos veíamos. Me pasaba el día en clase o en la biblioteca y, para mi desgracia, había mucho trabajo obligado. Helena tenía el doble de trabajo por querer tener su propio dinero además de estudiar. Mis nuevos sentimientos por ella habían chocado contra el muro de la distancia y la echaba de menos.

Cuando un día simplemente se dejó caer por casa, no estaba preparada para su energía. Era un día caluroso de mediados de octubre y yo había decidido ver la tele un rato, ya que Helena se había tomado la molestia de ponerla al día.

Ella entró haciendo bastante ruido y desvié fácilmente la mirada de la tele a ella, mirando a mi derecha.

—¡Buf! ¡Qué calor! ¡Qué bien estar en casa! ¡Hola, Eva!

Yo la saludé con una mano, sonriente, y entonces ella sin decir nada tiró sus cosas por ahí, cerca de la mesa del comedor, y empezó a quitarse ropa. Pantalones cortos, adiós. Camiseta veraniega, adiós. Y lo que más podía comprender: el sujetador. Oh, eso lo tiró lo más lejos posible. Ni siquiera llevaba ya calcetines, así que todo lo que le quedaba de ropa eran unos calzoncillos slips de hombre, supuse que porque lo que ocultaban ocupaba demasiado espacio para unas apretadas bragas de mujer. Intenté no mirar mucho rato para que no se pensara que había mentido con lo de la asexualidad, pero tenía que reconocer que lo que fuera que tomara, había conseguido que sus pechos quedaran preciosos.

—Te lo advertí, ¿eh? —dijo Helena, de buen humor.

—Me lo dijiste, sí. Supongo que es la falta de costumbre.

—No te preocupes —dijo, con diversión. Se miró su cuerpo desnudo y se meneó un poco de lado, creí en ese momento, sólo para ver como sus pechos se movían—. A la que haga un poco de frío ya no lo podré hacer.

Todo mi ser, inalterable ante el juego visual que tenía ante sus ojos, se fijó en el resto de su cuerpo: estaba tremendamente delgada, más de lo que había pensado. Tenía muy poca barriga y las costillas destacaban demasiado para considerarse algo sano. A una le hacía preguntarse si realmente se estaba alimentando como tocaba.

—Ay, qué asco de día. Por lo menos podré descansar —dijo, mientras se iba directa al baño. Fueron como cinco minutos de ducha y salió con una toalla encima y el pelo mojado. Bueno, en realidad se quedó en el marco, porque me giré con curiosidad a ver si seguía con la conversación. Quizás la miré demasiado—. Oh no.

—¿Qué?

—Lo veo en tus ojos.

—¿Q-qué?

Esa fue la primera vez que pensé en decirle claramente lo que sentía por ella. Que la echaba de menos. Que me gustaba. Que era una persona valiente e increíble. Tuve verdadero temor que me hubiera escuchado aquella vez que hablé con Raquel (quien, por cierto, no dejaba de insistirme que diera pasos adelante) y tuve miedo que mirarla de forma tan analítica le hubiera revelado mi hermético secreto.

—¡La mirada de «estás demasiado delgada»!

Me deshinché como el globo rojo de aquel anuncio del medicamento contra los gases que daban en la tele años atrás.

—No esperaba que fuera tan radical… —dije, bastante aliviada.

—Te juro que estoy comiendo, ¿vale? Hago todo lo que puedo.

Estaba claramente irritada y casi preferí que hubiera adivinado mis sentimientos. Su rostro de desaprobación se hundió como un cuchillo en mi pecho.

—¿Has dicho que había sido un mal día? —pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema a su estilo. Supongo que le gustó.

—Sí, me han despedido de mi trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Cuándo me había erguido como un perro que vigila su casa de extraños?

—Tranquila —dijo mucho más suavemente, casi sonriendo—. Era un contrato temporal de verano, ya sabes. He conseguido alargarlo tanto como he podido trabajando a fondo. Pero cuando la temporada acaba, acaba.

Me volví a sentar de forma adecuada en el sofá, esperando quizás que me contara de qué había estado trabajando, pero ella se volvió a encerrar en el baño. Yo intenté relajarme. Me di cuenta de que mi corazón estaba haciendo horas extra y estaba sudando.

Hasta entonces mi vida de compañera de piso de Helena había sido bastante limitada. Apenas nos veíamos un par de veces al día por nuestros dispares horarios. Las conversaciones no habían sido tan intensas o emocionantes como aquellas de durante la mudanza. Nada de aquello había cambiado, en el fondo. Sólo no teníamos el tiempo de que se desarrollaran.

Cuando Helena volvió a salir estaba ya completamente seca y llevaba su habitual combo camiseta-ropa interior. Vino directa hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado a pesar del espacio que había en el sofá.

—Voy a echar de menos a esos niños… —dijo, como si no hubieran pasado cinco minutos de silencio.

—¿Trabajabas en un campamento?

—Era una especie de refuerzo y espacio de verano. Ayudamos a los de primaria a pasarlo bien juntos con actividades mientras sus padres trabajan y también usamos parte de ese tiempo para que hagan los deberes de verano. Este año me he quedado más tiempo porque algunos no habían acabado los deberes y hemos corrido a que lo consigan.

—Ya veo… La verdad es que te pega —dije, tan directamente como fui capaz—. Tienes energía para que los niños te tomen aprecio.

—¡Gracias! Me lo dicen a menudo, pero nunca está de más que me lo digan. Hoy me han abrazado todos de golpe y casi me echo a llorar.

Así que esa era la verdadera razón de su humor extraño. Les iba a echar de menos.

—Lo siento…

—No lo hagas, así es como son las cosas. Hay que saber dejarlos ir. Me figuro que los profesores pasarán por lo mismo —susurró. Luego me miró directamente a los ojos con una firme idea en su mirada que no sabía qué significaba y disparó—: Ya sé que tienes tus cosas y tal, pero… ¿puedo abrazarme a ti? Prometo no pedírtelo mucho.

Pensaba que había calmado mis nervios y podría tener una conversación decente, pero Helena decidió tirar todo eso por la borda en cuanto me lanzó aquella bonita petición. Sabía que no era porque fuera yo, sino por la gente que echaría de menos, pero me sentí afortunada de todas maneras. Le dije que sí con la cabeza.

—Gracias, de verdad.

Helena se reclinó en mí y pasó un delgado brazo por detrás de mi espalda, y otro por mi barriga, encontrando sus manos en mi cadera derecha y atrapándome. Me recordó a las veces que mi madre y yo simplemente nos tumbábamos así para ver una película, pero en ese caso… todo era diferente. Supuse que sólo de mi lado. A pesar del calor, sentir sus brazos envolviéndome y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro fue reconfortante y un impulsor de mis ilusiones al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón reanudó su carrera independientemente de mis órdenes y yo solo fui capaz de seguir mirando la tele.

No, ni por asomo pensé en acariciarle el pelo, o abrazarla de vuelta con mi brazo más cercano, ni incluso atreverme a darle un beso cariñoso. Para nada.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Helena no notara el cambio en mi cuerpo y que se quedara dormida rápidamente (puesto que había descubierto esa habilidad en ella), pero no fue así.

—Oye, me he dado cuenta antes de que me mirabas mucho cuando me he quitado la ropa —empezó, sin mirarme. Si hubiera podido sudar al nivel de una manguera lo habría hecho—. Me he dado cuenta de que no hemos tenido tiempo de que te hable de mí, y sé que no sabes mucho de las personas transgénero. Puedes preguntar, si quieres.

Le encantaba a esta chica ponerme en apuros y luego permitirme respirar.

—En realidad, he estado investigando un poco. ¿De verdad la medicación te ha dado este cuerpo?

—Más o menos —dijo, divertida—. He hecho bastante ejercicio, pero parte de la figura es cosa de las hormonas que tomo. Como los pechos, parece magia que sólo con pastillas tenga, ¿verdad? Siempre quise tener, me daba igual la talla.

—Yo nunca he tenido problemas con mi cuerpo, a parte de mis quejas sobre la regla. No puedo imaginar desear tanto algo así.

—En parte es porque cuando aún me consideraba un hombre no era yo, me consideraba algo sin importancia ni objetivos. Cuando una persona como yo descubre que es de otro género al que le dicen que es… no te lo imaginas. Es como la luz al final del túnel. Todo está mal en tu vida hasta que en tu cabeza entra que eres otra persona que no te imaginabas o que te negabas. Yo estaba hundida en una horrible depresión, era anoréxica, mi cuerpo rechazaba toda comida incluso cuando quería comer, y mi hepatitis empeoró mucho las cosas. Tengo suerte de haber descubierto quién soy y de seguir viva.

Lo que hice a continuación lo hice por el egoísta motivo de que me había encogido enormemente el corazón aquella confesión: le acaricié su brillante pelo con cuidado, como si pudiera calmarnos a las dos de aquella forma.

—¿Eres feliz ahora? —le pregunté.

—Lo soy —dijo, con un suspiro sonoro—. Todas las secuelas siguen ahí, pero incluso si alguna vez me siento perdida o sin objetivos… puedo ser yo, sin barreras, sin impedimentos. Ya no soy mi propio lastre. —No dije nada. No tenía nada más que preguntarle. Me daban igual el resto de cambios que pudiera hacerse o no. Ella había sido tremendamente infeliz en el pasado y había salido de aquel pozo. Era lo único que necesitaba—. Ojalá todos lo entendieran de la misma forma que yo.

—¿Lo dices por tus padres?

—No sólo por ellos. No te creerías la cantidad de rechazo que he recibido cuando la gente ha descubierto quién era en el pasado. Hay mujeres que se piensan que por haber nacido hombre estoy invadiendo su territorio sagrado o algo así, cuando yo no quiero tener nada que ver con sus tonterías ideológicas y vivir mi vida. Hay tíos y tías que nos dicen que sólo tenemos un fetiche, y otros tantos que se creen que somos su fetiche. Además de a mis padres, he perdido muchas amistades que creían que yo siendo feliz no era suficiente, que lo que estaba haciendo era malo, de alguna forma. No he tenido una sola pareja en todo este tiempo precisamente por ese motivo.

—Eso es horrible.

—Buscan cualquier excusa para atacarnos. Son gente atrapada en el pasado, después de todo, no somos tantas personas como para que nos consideren un peligro. —Suspiró, disgustada. Yo no sabía qué más decir—. ¡En fin! No pasa nada. Hace tiempo que no me encuentro con todo esto. He intentado rodearme de las mejores personas.

No volvió a hablar. Quise pensar que yo me encontraba entre esas «mejores personas», ya que me estaba abrazando. Pasamos como media hora en la misma postura hasta que estuvimos de acuerdo que el calor y la posición nos estaba dando ciertos dolores de cabeza. A Helena se le había dormido el brazo en mi espalda.

* * *

Después de aquella conversación, yo no tenía ninguna duda de que quería confesarle mis sentimientos, aunque convirtiera aquella convivencia en una pesadilla. Pero mi habilidad para huir de las situaciones y mi falta de atrevimiento se sumaron al trabajo y al intento de Helena de seguir ocupando su tiempo fuera de casa. Empezó a ir al gimnasio por las tardes, con el dinero que había ganado trabajando. Decía que eso la haría tener más hambre, así podría comer más y «no me haría sufrir tanto». Agradecí mucho el detalle, aunque jugara en mi contra.

De todas maneras, las dos habíamos formado un acuerdo silencioso y compartíamos más tiempo juntas. Quizás fue ella, que vio en mi mirada que se había ganado una enorme confianza y compasión después de contarme su pasado.

—Dioses, es que es tan bonito —me decía Raquel, esta vez por mensaje. Helena estaba en casa en ese momento—. Tienes que decírselo. ¡Pero espera al momento ideal! Que lo fuerzas y luego no queda tan bien.

—Gracias por los ánimos, ¿eh?

No le había contado nada con profundidad, sólo que ahora la conocía a otro nivel.

—Perdón, es que me emociono. ¿Algún plan?

—No lo sé, se acerca época de exámenes —dije, lamentándome por ello—. Quizás en vacaciones de Navidad. Estamos bastante ocupadas.

—Eh, nada de excusas, que vas muy bien.

—De nuevo, gracias. Sin presiones ni nada.

A pesar de ello, las conversaciones con Raquel me tranquilizaban. No tenía muchas personas con las que hablar de mis sentimientos que no fuera mi familia o la propia Helena. Una persona, sin embargo, era suficiente para mí. Y más si era Raquel, que éramos amigas desde los doce años. Media vida casi.

Hubo un día en que los astros se alinearon para que le confesara mis sentimientos. Helena había vuelto cansada pero dispuesta a hacer cosas de casa, y como siempre tenía un tema para hablar, acabamos parloteando sobre relaciones amorosas. Inmediatamente pensé que sabía todo de mí (como si yo no fuera un libro abierto, ¿eh?) y que me estaba dando pistas.

—… He tenido parejas en el pasado —le dije—. Pero ser asexual es algo muy incomprendido. Te dicen que se lo creen, como si hubiera algo que creer, y luego siguen insistiendo en hablar del tema y en presionarme para tener sexo. No me incomoda hablar de ello, pero me incomoda mucho cuando veo que traen intenciones detrás. Si ya me cuesta fiarme de las personas…

—Entiendo eso. Siempre hay algo perturbador detrás del «ostras, eres asexual». Me recuerda a lo que te conté de las personas transgénero en el sexo.

—Es algo parecido, sí.

—Bueno, ¡me siento comprendida!

Y el momento simplemente desapareció. Había llegado diciembre para entonces.

De nuevo, el tiempo y el trabajo nos volvió a separar. Ella tenía exámenes tempranos y muchos trabajos que entregar, y yo, a pesar de tener más trabajo para enero que otra cosa, sentía la presión y me obligaba a avanzar. La casa solía estar vacía tantas horas que si tuviéramos un gato nos echaría de menos y todo.

Quizás por mi búsqueda del momento adecuado y esa situación ajetreada es por lo que me sorprendió ver un cambio significativo en Helena un día que volvió a casa temprano y coincidimos en una comida hacia las cuatro de la tarde: estaba especialmente callada, tenía unas ojeras brutales e intentaba ocultar el hecho de que había adelgazado. Ella me había advertido que esto le pasaría una vez la presión llegara de verdad con las fechas límite, pero no imaginé que el cambio sería tan contundente.

—Por fin ha acabado… —dijo, con voz cansada, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¿Los exámenes?

—Sí, hasta finales de enero ya nada especial. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—He comido ya, tranquila.

Helena llevaba una sudadera encima, así que no podía ver cómo estaba físicamente, pero podía imaginármelo. No me había contado mucho sobre su trastorno alimenticio, pero si una persona normal perdía el hambre cuando los estudios apretaban (o el amor, me dije a mí misma), no me imaginaba a alguien con un problema tan serio como el de Helena.

No me atrevía a preguntar. Era una de las pocas cosas que irritaba especialmente a la rubia. Le recordaba que en el pasado había dejado de comer voluntariamente, y no era ese el caso.

En su lugar, me puse cerca de ella. La cocina estaba al ladito de la mesa para comer, así que me senté en una de las sillas mientras ella removía unas verduras hervidas en la olla en silencio.

—Oye, si necesitas hablar… —dije.

Ella soltó la cuchara de madera con cuidado. Pensaba que se disponía a hablar. En su lugar, se quedó muy quieta.

Luego se desplomó como un castillo de naipes.

—¡HELENA!


	3. Chapter 3

No entré en pánico. Llamé a la ambulancia inmediatamente, después de dejar reposar el cuerpo inconsciente de Helena en el suelo (la tomé al vuelo de milagro). Se la llevaron al hospital y me fui con ella, explicándoles que estaba segura de que estaba desnutrida por todos sus trastornos y problemas.

El médico que la atendió en el hospital ya la conocía.

—Es la primera vez que no viene con sus padres.

—¿Le pasa esto a menudo?

—Depende de su entorno. ¿Época de exámenes?

—Sí.

—¿Algo más? ¿Problemas en casa?

—No lo sé, vive conmigo desde agosto. —Me di cuenta de que no había hablado apenas de sus padres—. No sé si su familia tendrá algo que ver con esto…

—No lo creo, la cuidan más de lo que parece. Creo que simplemente toda la presión le ha impedido comer como debía. La conozco desde antes de su tratamiento hormonal, y desde que puede ser Helena se ha esforzado mucho para poner su cuerpo en cintura. No ha sido voluntario.

Aquello sólo me aliviaba a medias. Quizás la distancia con la familia la había afectado.

Helena despertó al cabo de unas horas y quiso hablar con su médico en privado, sin mí ni sus padres, que habían llegado a eso de una media hora antes. Mi ansiedad social tomó el control de mí por un rato mientras éstos me recriminaban que debería haberla vigilado más, puesto que era su compañera de piso. Fui incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

El médico dijo que pasaría unos días en el hospital y que luego tenía que hacer vida normal, porque eso era lo que iba mejor. Sus padres se indignaron, y Helena se indignó en respuesta.

—Puedo valerme por mí misma —protestó con una vocecilla débil. Incluso así hablaba más fuerte que su familia. Yo escuchaba desde fuera, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta—. Ya lo he hecho antes. Además, Eva es una persona magnífica, no teníais porqué decirle nada. —Y al cabo de unos segundos añadió—. Claro que sé que habéis hablado con ella. Así es como sois. Y, además, lo veo en su mirada.

La ansiedad social fue sustituida por el apuro, una vez más, de ser un libro abierto para Helena. No había manera que no supiera lo que sentía por ella, y antes de que ella lo dijera tan llanamente como si no fuera nada (porque solía soltar comentarios importantes como detalles sin importancia bastante a menudo) quería hablarle yo.

Cuando se recuperara.

Tanto sus padres como yo la visitamos todos los días. Ellos aceptaron que se quedara en su piso, para su mejor comodidad, siempre y cuando pudieran visitarla. Yo, por supuesto, no les impediría nada. Helena ya me había dicho que ella y sus padres estaban algo distanciados y ellos no aceptaban mucho su identidad, pero también me había dicho que se preocupaban por ella como los que más (y que por eso le pagaban el alquiler de donde vivía). A mí me pareció que simplemente estaban pasando por un larguísimo y complicado proceso de aceptación.

El día que salimos del hospital, sus padres nos llevaron a nuestro piso, y de paso vieron que realmente nos estábamos cuidando, con una casa decente. Helena no dijo gran cosa. Desde que llegó al hospital que estaba especialmente callada, con la excusa de que quería recuperar fuerzas. La habían alimentado por vía intravenosa en sus primeros días allí, por si acaso. Nos habíamos turnado con sus padres para ayudarla a caminar. No me imaginaba que hubiera estado tan mal y no me hubiera dado cuenta, o hubiera podido fingirlo tan bien.

—Bueno, nos vamos a ir ya —dijo su padre—. Te pasaremos a ver ¿pasado mañana?

—Vale.

Se fueron. Nos quedamos solas, por primera vez en días.

—Eva, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¡Lo que sea!

—Necesito ducharme. Apesto profundamente. No creo poder hacerlo sola, aunque quiera. No se me ocurre mejor persona para esto.

Sonreí con compasión, sin ningún sentimiento egoísta esta vez.

—Claro. Espérame en el sofá, lo prepararé todo.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta y se distrajo con la tele. Yo me fui al cuarto de baño, mirando un segundo atrás, solo con la vista de su coronilla, bloqueada por el sofá.

Me puse a trabajar al instante. El baño era un sitio dominado en su mayoría por un largo espacio plano y bastante moderno que era la bañera. En realidad, no era una bañera, sólo había un cristal que separaba el inodoro y la pica del grifo de la ducha. Puse allí cerca las toallas, jabones y un sillín de plástico para que ella se sentara. Lo puse cerca de la pared y el inodoro por si tenía que apoyarse en alguno de los dos. Luego fui a buscarla.

—¿Vamos?

Ella intentó levantarse por su cuenta, convencida de que podía con todo. Caminó unos pasos firmes hasta mí y luego cedió y me dejó ayudarla a caminar hasta el baño.

No había pensado en cambiarme yo. A pesar de nuestras particulares condiciones, me daba algo de vergüenza compartir un baño con ella, y no sabía si ella podría sentir alguna atracción hacia mí, así que desaparecí unos segundos y volví rápidamente con uno de mis bañadores de verano puestos.

Al volver, Helena ya se había sentado en el sillín de plástico, sin ninguna pieza de ropa que la cubriera, y se había dado un primer remojo de agua. La muy tozuda. Apenas podía sostener su espalda recta sin apoyo si yo no la sujetaba. Me senté a su lado izquierdo, a su nivel, para ayudarla. Su debilitado y delgado cuerpo pesaba tan poco que me asustaba.

Otra persona hubiera reaccionado de muchas maneras al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Helena. Su pelo rubio mojado se deslizaba hasta sus menudos pechos. Su piel pálida apenas se cubría por unas pocas pecas del tamaño de lentejas. Se le marcaban los huesos de las costillas, lógicamente, pero me había parecido que aquel día de octubre estaba más delgada. Tampoco le importaba mantener sus piernas abiertas, así que podía ver sus partes íntimas, aún categorizadas por ella misma de «de hombre», totalmente ajenas e imperturbables a lo que estaba pasando en aquel baño.

Sí, habría muchas preguntas de tantas personas, o tanta atracción candente… Pero no conmigo. Tantas veces había deseado en el pasado ser una persona normal y poder compartir con mis pocos amigos quién me atraía y quién no, pero nunca sucedió. Y me estaba alegrando de ello en ese momento: podía cuidar de Helena sin tener que preocuparme de estúpidas reacciones corporales.

Por desgracia no podía decirse lo mismo de mis emociones. No me ponía nerviosa la cercanía como tal, esa vez. Me ponía nerviosa la sensación de oportunidad cuando nos mirábamos. A pesar de toda la atención que intentaba prestarle, sus ojos me transmitían un mensaje que se me escapaba y, a la vez, conocía. Había pasado todos esos días en el hospital sintiéndola.

Me dispuse a enjabonarla con cuidado sólo con mis manos y una esponja suave. Su cuerpo ya era delicado, no quería empeorarlo.

—Eva.

Sólo mi nombre.

Alcé mi mirada para que coincidiera con aquellos ojos castaños fieros, tan acordes con su personalidad. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pidiendo, suplicando, que dejara de torturarme a mí misma y me atreviera a decirle lo que sentía.

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir una leve respiración. La suya.

Estaba convencida de que iba a confesarle mis sentimientos. Y, en lugar de eso, me besó. No fue delicado, ni torpe, ni como todos esos que los adolescentes encuentran en películas y series y libros. Fue agresivo, sin pedir permiso, y sin embargo yo cedí tan rápido, de forma tan instintiva, sin darme cuenta. Pude sentir de forma tan breve y espectacular su lengua chocando con la mía que caí en ese cliché tan sudado: aquella ola que cruza tu pecho y cae en cascada hasta tu estómago, desatando pasión y amor por fin, después de tantos meses.

También fue tan cliché que durara no más de cinco segundos y pudiera recordarlo ya como si hubiera sido un minuto entero.

Podría decir que estaba en una nube, que quería más, o que quería hundirme bajo tierra y desaparecer unas horas, porque todo eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, pero simplemente miré sus ojos como si me estuvieran contando toda la historia de cómo ella había desarrollado también sentimientos por mí.

Pasé un minuto sumida en aquella parálisis habitual que sufría cuando me miraban cara a cara. Luego mi cuerpo reaccionó y, incapaz de decir nada, intenté empezar a enjabonarla.

—Eva —me llamó, de nuevo. Volví a dejarme atrapar por su mirada. No sonreía. Me asustó—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Cinco meses?

El tiempo que llevaba enamorada de ella intentando decírselo y ocultarlo a la vez. Me oyó hablar con Raquel, después de todo.

—Sí —susurré. ¿Por qué sentía temor a pesar de que me acababa de besar? ¿Acaso no era eso una declaración?

—Eres valiente —dijo.

Yo no compartía sus palabras, pero no me dio tiempo de castigarme por mi prolongada indecisión, porque su mano se deslizó por mi mejilla derecha. Cerré los ojos como si pudiera librarme de todo el sufrimiento de no saber si me correspondería en algún momento de mi vida. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de la presión que había cargado durante esos cinco meses. Dejé que mi rostro se entristeciera y se liberara de su carga, reposado en aquella mano cariñosa. Todo circulaba río abajo… Al final no pude evitarlo: tomé aquella misma mano, la entrelacé con la mía y le di un beso en el dorso, mirándola a ella con una débil sonrisa.

—Si me permites… —dije, intentando volver, por tercera vez, a mi tarea.

—Pero no te aproveches de mí —me advirtió en broma.

—No digas eso tan a la ligera.

—Perdón, sé que no te gusta.

Mis palabras salían en modo automático a pesar de mi crítica. Mi cuerpo estaba aún reconfigurándose para aceptar el nuevo estatus de «correspondida en el amor». Era increíble lo que un simple beso podía provocarme, e igual de increíble era cómo de incapaz era de acostumbrarme a aquella sensación cuando el bucle del enamoramiento se repetía.

Helena no dijo nada más. La sostuve con mi hombro derecho mientras le limpiaba el pecho y la barriga. Ella hizo su propio esfuerzo para limpiarse las piernas y la ingle. Le había dicho que me encargaría yo, que no me importaba, pero Helena era así: no podía verse vulnerable a pesar de estarlo tanto. Tenía que dar el paso siguiente, siempre.

Cuando su cuerpo níveo fue complementado con abundante espuma, tomé el mango de la ducha y gradué con cuidado el agua.

—¿Está bien así?

—Sí, lo está —susurró, con una pequeña sonrisita y un interesante tono. Me pareció que me decía «no hace falta que tengas tanto cuidado conmigo, no soy un jarrón de cristal caro» y a la vez «eres incorregible, gracias».

Helena se dejó hacer por una vez. Recostada en mi hombro, incluso vi que cerraba los ojos mientras el agua caliente nos mojaba y la liberaba de todo el jabón de todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba realmente cansada y sin embargo siempre se empujaba a estar activa.

Cerré el grifo. Una toalla grande nos tapó a ambas durante unos minutos. Mi cerebro empezó a darse cuenta de la cercanía, por fin. Mis mejillas abandonaron mi control y decidieron añadir rojo a su tono habitual. Podía sentir el calor en ellas.

Era, estaba siendo, tan sencillo. Nadie me creería si lo contara tal y como estaba pasando, pero yo lo veía tan simple en el fondo… La persona que amaba había confiado totalmente en mí en un momento de vulnerabilidad y ahora estaba recostada en mi hombro, a punto de quedarse dormida de puro cansancio.

Me supo tan mal ver su súbita reacción cuando quise moverme para envolverla con la toalla…

—No sería bueno dormirse con el pelo mojado —le advertí.

—No. Sequémoslo simplemente. Cuando pueda salir de casa ya me lavaré el pelo para que quede más bonito.

—Vale.

Helena decidió apoyarse en el inodoro, sentada aún, para que no tuviera que sostenerla mientras usaba el secador en su pelo. No me opuse, con el objetivo de que se tumbara en la cama justo al salir y pudiera dormir.

—Vamos —dije, después de dejar el secador.

Caminamos juntas, ella aún con la toalla del baño. Dejamos el suelo lleno de gotitas que no me había podido acabar de secar. Me dio la toalla, quedándose desnuda otro instante mientras me decía con la mirada «no me toques, el pijama me lo pongo yo porque yo lo digo». Sonreí. Luego se metió en su cama inmediatamente y yo aproveché para secarme y cambiarme. El moño que me había hecho durante mi cambio de ropa me había ahorrado el pelo mojado.

Tardé poco más de cinco minutos. Para alguien como Helena, más que de sobra para dormirse, y más en su estado. Pero…

—¿Sigues despierta? —pregunté, constatando lo evidente.

Ella no contestó, sólo se hizo a un lado de la cama. Íbamos a estar algo estrechas si quería que durmiera con ella, pero no le discutí nada. Mi corazón se volvía loco aceptando todos sus ofrecimientos, envalentonado por su silenciosa declaración unos minutos antes. Pocas cosas imaginaba a las que pudiera decir «no» si me las pedía ella en esos instantes.

Me acurruqué a su lado. Las sábanas estaban muy calentitas ya. Un temblor por el cambio de temperatura sacudió mi cuerpo, del cual se rio Helena, la muy descarada.

—Gracias por ayudarme en todo esto.

—De nada. No es como si hubiera podido negarme cuando me lo has pedido... —contesté, recuperando algo de mi timidez.

—Bueno, sé que es porque me… —La miré de repente, alterada, advirtiéndola. Estuvo lo suficientemente lúcida para entender que esas palabras eran mías y solo mías, y que las diría cuando realmente tuviera el valor de hacerlo. Ni siquiera en aquella situación surrealista en el baño había podido mediar palabra, así que me preguntaba cuando narices podría decirlo—. No sé si eres consciente de lo importante que es para mí que lo hayas hecho. Y que seas tú, simplemente.

Yo asentí enérgicamente. Ella se rio débilmente. Por todos los dioses, claro que lo sabía. ¿Me habría besado siquiera si no sintiera algo?

Helena se recolocó, mirando al techo, y cerró los ojos. Tenía que estar agotada, y seguía queriendo estar despierta, quizás por aquel cúmulo de emociones liberadas. Si una cosa sabía yo, sin embargo, era que los momentos, a pesar de ser únicos, podían seguirse sucediendo. Eso nunca me había importado.

Estuve pendiente de ella, sólo por si acaso, hasta que pensé que ya se había dormido. Se le abrió medio centímetro la boca, eso fue una señal. Entonces me rendí yo también a mi propio sueño.

Yo también necesitaba mi descanso. Todo se había alineado. Estaba tumbada al lado de quien amaba y me correspondía, y nadie tenía que venir a molestarnos. Podía simplemente abandonarme a la comodidad de la felicidad.

* * *

Helena durmió doce horas sin despertarse un solo momento, a pesar de que me moví y me levanté varias veces. Cuando por fin despertó, daba la casualidad de que estaba a su lado. Ella solamente se giró y, sin preguntar ni decir hola, me plantó un somnoliento beso en los labios.

—¿Qué tal estás? —susurró. Como fui incapaz de reaccionar debidamente, ella me regaló una risita y me dijo—: ¿Sabes? Estas reacciones tuyas me han hecho muy difícil contenerme durante este tiempo.

Otra de aquéllas se disparó en mi cara.

—Me figuro que yo no te he gustado desde el principio.

—No, me temo. Se ha ido construyendo con el tiempo —admitió—. Me impresionaste con la entrevista. Tu atención al detalle es tan admirable que me hacía preguntar qué era lo que pensabas realmente en cada conversación que teníamos. Es un aura de misterio muy atrayente.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora lo sabes —dije, cerrando los ojos y enterrándome cerca de su hombro. Ella me dio un beso en el pelo—. ¿Provocaste conversaciones a propósito? Es algo que quizás yo haría.

—Lo pensé —dijo—, pero también pensé que era mejor que todo saliera en el momento indicado. La conversación siempre me ha resultado muy natural contigo.

—A mí también —admití—. Desde el primer día.

—Aunque cuando me despidieron y te pedí abrazarme estaba casi convencida de que te me declararías —confesó. Podía imaginar su enorme sonrisa—. Tu corazón iba como loco. Fue muy dulce.

—¿Te gusta avergonzarme?

—Sí, me encanta.

—Tonta —dije, mirándola con falsa irritación.

Helena sonrió y me dio otro beso de regalo. Dioses, sus labios eran tan adictivos que no pude evitar robarle dos más. Después de cinco meses aguantándome aquello era una bendición.

—Eres la primera persona con la que tengo algo desde que soy Helena —confesó—. Hubo veces que pensó que no llegaría el día que me sintiera validada a este nivel.

Ese fue mi turno para sonreír. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras concretas, la tomé de una mejilla y la besé con ternura, para que sintiera que aquello era de verdad.

—¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?

Helena asintió. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

Aquellos días cuidando de Helena fueron quizás los más tranquilos y delicados que tuve en años. No tenía que ir a clase. Ella tampoco. Nos dedicamos todo el tiempo que necesitamos. No había nada más de lo que preocuparse, lejos de contarnos nuestros sentimientos e intimidades y besarnos lo suficiente.

No cambiaría aquello por nada del mundo.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado mucho, regaladme kudos si así ha sido, me toma mucho trabajo escribir tantos fics <3 aunque se hace de gusto <3 si os preguntáis por qué tan corto, es que era una norma de un reto literario en el que participé (en Mundo Yuri) que no superara los tres capítulos.


End file.
